Hell Before
by Hikari Jeanne Hattori
Summary: my 2nd fanfic, heiji bercerita tentang keluarganya yg sesungguhnya


**Maaf klo judulnya gak nyambung ma ceritanya, saya bener2 gk pny ide.**

**Warning : OOC, gaje, dsb**

**Disclaimer: Saya bukan pemilik DC. Yg punya DC 'kan Aoyama-sensei**

**Genre: Family, General**

**Rated :T**

**Hell Before**

Halo, namaku Heiji Hattori, detektif terkenal dari barat.

Ah, jadi sebaiknya aku mulai dari mana?

Baik, baik, kalian pasti bertanya-tanya siapa kami sebenarnya, benar 'kan? itu dari sebuah pembicaraan singkat dari ayahku. Nah, mari kita membahas keluargaku.

Kami keluarga yang luar biasa. Bukan bermaksud menyombongkan diri sih, itu pendapat orang-orang di sekitar kami. Kami keluarga yang kuat, tapi juga pintar. Sebaiknya kita mulai dari siapa?

Yang pertama adalah ayahku, Heizou Hattori, yang berkedudukan Deputi Jenderal Superitenden di Kepolisian Pusat Osaka.

Kalian tak pernah menyangka ini jika kalian belum melihat secara langsung, tapi ayahku ini memiliki sisi lain yang mengerikan dari dirinya: seorang penghukum dan pendesak. Selain itu, dia punya cara untuk mendesak pelaku agar si pelaku tersebut menyerah, dan menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menangkap si pelaku. Bakat memecahkan kasus dan kendo itu diwariskan kepadaku.

Aku pernah dikerjai ayahku untuk menjerumuskanku dalam bahaya ketika kasus di Benteng Osaka dengan cara dipukul sampai aku mimisan, waktu aku ingin melawan si pelaku, tiba-tiba ayah muncul di depanku untuk melindungiku, dan kasus itu selesai berkat ayahku. Dan keesokan harinya, waktu aku bercerita dengan Kudou tentang kasus kemarin, aku jadi kesal dibuatnya bahwa aku dipukul hanya untuk lelucon begitu. Benar-benar bodoh.

Dulu ayahku pernah bilang 'apa arti lelaki hidup tanpa pukulan,' kata-kata itu masih tersimpan di otakku.

Ayahku pernah memenangkan pertandingan kendo di klubnya dan tak pernah terkalahkan.

Perlu kukatakan bahwa ayahku adalah inkarnasi murni dari iblis, karena ayahku itu orangnya galak, kuat, dan juga... pintar. Perkasa, itulah arti nama ayahku.

Akhirnya, aku mengidolakan ayah setelah Ellery Queen.

Selanjutnya adalah ibuku, Shizuka Hattori, jika ayahku adalah iblis, maka ibuku adalah malaikat.

Dibalik wajah yang cantik dan sifatnya yang lembut, ia terkesan misterius. Pernah suatu hari ketika ada kasus di Shizuoka, ibuku berusaha menghentikan si pelaku sendirian yaitu menahan pedang dengan kipas dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang tegas. Betapa hebatnya ibuku bisa mengatasi itu sendirian. Dari sifatnya yang tegas itu, diwariskan juga kepadaku.

Dulu ibuku pernah jadi juara kendo tingkat SMP, bakat kendo itu, juga diwariskan kepadaku. Selain itu, ia jago masak tapi tak bisa membohongi orang. Itulah ibuku, selama aku dan ayah pergi, ibuku selalu kesepian. Sepi, arti nama ibuku itu.

Dan aku juga mengidolakan ibuku sendiri.

Dan yang terakhir, yah, ini sudah tinggal kenangan bagi kami. Adikku, Hikari Hattori, arti namanya cahaya, arti namanya sangat berlawanan denganku. Jika ayahku iblis, ibuku malaikat, adikku juga iblis tapi berhati malaikat.

Adikku memang manis, melankolis, pemalu, penakut sejak kecil. Namun, setelah alisnya dicukur tanpa sebab, imagenya berubah drastis. Wajahnya yang semula cantik, malah jadi mengerikan bagai kuntilanak. Lebih seram daripada ayahku, ia memandang orang yang dibencinya dengan tatapan seram sampai-sampai orang itu takut kepadanya. Adikku tak punya keahlian apa-apa, bisanya hanya merusak saja. Bisa dibilang ia anak yang ceroboh. Waktu kecil, ia tak sengaja membakar sprei sampai berlubang, merusakkan pintu mobil sampai terkunci, mencuci baju sampai warnanya luntur, menjebolkan kursi orang, dan sebagainya sampai ibuku benar-benar marah. Dia berani sama laki-laki, kalau ia berteriak, suaranya kencang bagaikan gitar listrik menggema, cara bicaranya terlalu nyelekit. Sifatnya berubah total jadi pemarah dan pemurung.

Tapi, aku sayang adikku, dia selalu menyendiri di kamar, teman yg mengajaknya bicara itu hanya aku. Ia tak pernah keluar rumah kecuali kami yang mengajaknya keluar. Suatu hari, adikku mengidap kanker, tapi ia meninggal sewaktu pengumuman kelulusan di hari jadinya itu. Aku kehilangan dia, harta kami yang begitu berharga.

Di suatu hari, ayahku berkata, "Kita ini setan, yang suka mencari-cari kesalahan orang lain dengan bukti yang tegas..." aku hanya tersenyum kecil. Itulah pembicaraan singkat aku dan ayahku.

Dan ketika aku berpikir tentang 'setan', tidakkah kalian berpikir ini lucu? Bukankah aku juga bagian dr keluarga 'setan' ini?

Tapi aku ini 'setan' dari sisi apa?

Sebaiknya aku bergegas, pergi untuk memecahkan kasus sulit...

Dan saatnya, aku, Heiji Hattori kembali beraksi!

FIN

**Lagi-lagi self inserted character di akhir cerita lagi, maaf krn saya gak punya ide lain. Please review!**


End file.
